¿Chris se casa?
by Santana Black
Summary: *¿Drabble? ¿Viñeta?* La reacción de todos los campistas cuando reciben la invitación a la boda de Chris.


**¡¿Chris se casa?**

La morena andaba sentada tranquilamente en su escritorio, checando su correo. Estaba muy atenta, y tranquila a la vez.

-Ofertas, Ofertas, Banco…Ofertas. Un momento, ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó la chica viendo un sobre blanco con adornos. Despegó la tapa de aquel sobre y al abrirlo, saco una invitación.

_Para Courtney:_

_Se le es el honor de invitarla a la boda de Chris McClean, que_

_Se llevará a cabo el próximo sábado 25 de junio del 2011_

_A las 12:00 hrs. En el jardín Brooklyn. Nos encantaría que nos acompañara._

_Me despido, Chris McClean._

-¿Qué rayos…?- se preguntó la morena muy confundida. Entonces, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.- ¿Duncan?

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el punk, algo distraído.

-¡Duncan! No vas a creer de lo que me acabo de enterar.- dijo la chica sorprendida.

-¿Bridgette no está en su casa y estas saciando tu sed de platicar conmigo? ¿Ahora qué pasa?- preguntó el chico algo molesto.

-¡Duncan, no! Checa tu correo. ¡Rápido!- dijo la chica.

-Ehhhh, Courtney no tengo internet. Olvidé pagar.-

-¡Ese correo no! ¡El buzón!-

-¿Buzón? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el chico.

-¡La cosa que esta fuera de las casas donde se colocan las cartas! ¡Ve ya!- dijo la morena molesta.

-Ok, ya voy. Espera….- el chico fue afuera de su casa y sacó todas las cartas que había en el buzón. Luego regresó.- Bien, ¿ahora qué?

-Checa todas.-

-Un recibo, otro recibo, otro recibo, cuentas de banco, deudas, deudas…y un sobre decorado. ¿Qué hay con eso?- preguntó el chico algo enojado.

-¡Abre ese sobre! ¡El decorado!- dijo la chica entusiasta.

-Bien…- bufó el chico y abrió el sobre, luego leyó el contenido y se vio confundido.- Eso es interesante… Court, te hablo luego.-

-Iras conmigo, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica.

-Si, si…-dijo y colgó. Luego volvió a marcar a otro número.- ¿Geoff? Amigo, no vas a creer esto.- dijo el chico sonriente.

-¿Qué ocurre, viejo?-

Chris se casa.- dijo el punk malicioso.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Tengo que contárselo a Bridge.- dijo el chico sonriente.

-Creí que los amigos primero y las novias después.- dijo el chico enojado.

-Si, luego te hablo…-colgó el rubio y marco a otro número.- ¿Bridge? ¿Amor? ¿Qué crees?-

-¿Qué ocurre Geoff?- preguntó la rubia interesada.

-No vas a creerlo…- dijo el rubio y le contó todo a la chica. Ella revisó su buzón y vio que era cierto, entonces marcó a Gwen.

-¿Gwen? ¿Hola? ¿Qué crees?- preguntó la rubia emocionada.

-¿Geoff te regalo otro anillo? Ya lo sabía Bridge.- dijo la gótica desanimada.

-No, eso no. ¡Chris se casa!- dijo la chica entusiasta.

-¿Enserio? Bridge, te llamo luego.- dijo la gótica, colgó y marco otro número.- ¿Trent…?

Así todos los campistas se fueron enterando, hasta que….

**Día de la Boda**

En el salón Brooklyn, Todos los campistas se encontraban sentados, ya en sus posiciones para la gran boda.

-Van tardando…- le susurró Courtney a Bridgette.

-A ver a qué hora se casa McClean.- dijo Heather, que se había dignado a venir.

-Un momento, ¿con quién se casa Chris?- se preguntó Harold, pero la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y todos los invitados se pararon y dirigieron su vista hacia atrás, esperando a los novios.

Entonces, desde atrás, Chris llegó caminando al son de la marcha con un traje de etiqueta, muy sonriente. Dio toda la marcha hasta el frente, entonces, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dirigir hasta atrás, mientras todos se miraban confusos.

-¿Qué le pasa a este?- preguntó LeShawna.

Entonces el chico volvió a caminar la marcha nupcial aún más sonriente, mientras los campistas lo miraban raro.

Cuando llegó hasta adelante, el padre llegó y se puso enfrente de ellos.

-Bien, todos pueden tomar asiento. Debido a que me pagan poco, haremos la ceremonia rápida pero legal. Tu Chris, ¿aceptas a Chris como tu legítimo esposo? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad? ¿En la riqueza y en la pobreza?- Dijo el Padre.

-Acepto.- contesto Chris, mientras los campistas se quedaban atónitos y confusos.

-Y tu Chris, ¿aceptas a Chris como tu legítimo esposo? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad? ¿En la riqueza y en la pobreza?- preguntó de nuevo el padre, mientras Alejandro se echaba a reír.

-Acepto.- dijo Chris.

-Entonces, yo los declaro…Chris y Chris.- dijo el Padre.

Todos los campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras Chris se dirigía al pasillo.

-¿No van a aplaudir?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Qué…fue…eso?- preguntó Geoff.

-¿Qué fue qué? ¡Me casé!- dijo feliz.

-Si… ¡contigo mismo!- gritó Courtney molesta.

-¿Nos hiciste venir hasta acá sólo para desposarte a ti mismo y cometer una completa estupidez?- preguntó Heather.

-¡No es una estupidez! Yo me amo a mi mismo…no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad.- dijo el abrazándose.- Ahora si me disculpan, iré al primer vals de mi boda. No quiero tener mi primer conflicto matrimonial.- dijo mientras se iba feliz de la vida a su auto, y dejaba a los campistas sin habla.

-Ok…- dijo Noah confundido.

-¡Si! ¡La siguiente boda será la de Cody y yo! ¡Si!- dijo Sierra abrazando fuertemente al chico.

-Linda boda…- dijo Gwen

**Bueno, este es mi primer… ¿viñeta? ¿Drabble? Realmente no sé lo que sea, pero me gustó. Se me ocurrió la idea justo antes de ir a dormir y dije, ¿Por qué no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Me despido**

**¡Bye!**

**-Santana Black**

**¡Reviews!**


End file.
